Regalo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir le hace un regalo a Marinette. ¿Qué le regalara?


Marinette se encontraba recostada en su cama tapada con sus sabanas, pataleando y gritando escandalosamente, todo porque gracias al gatito no se podía quitar la sensación en su piel, esa que le provocaba un escalofrió en su espina dorsal desde que el minino le había dado su regalo.

—Al menos Chat Noir tuvo buena intención, se acordó de esa conversación que tuvieron el otro día... fue un lindo gesto —Dijo Tikki tratando de calmarla, mientras defendía al gatito.

No obstante no funciono porque empezó a refunfuñar debajo de las sabanas mientras las quitaba, les pegaba y le hacía una llave de lucha libre.

Recordando ese fatídico suceso de hace solo minutos que quería olvidar completamente.

 _Marinette se encontraba acostada en su cama, leyendo un libro antes de dormir cuando escucho golpeteos en su escotilla de parte del gatito, la cual después de unos segundos salió afuera. Viendo al minino con una sonrisa, quien tenia las manos en la espalda._

— _¿Qué haces tan tarde?_ — _Le pregunto Marinette, ya que en un rato se iba a dormir._

— _Vine a traerte un regalo_ — _Espeto con una sonrisa_ — _Sé que te gustara._

— _¿Un regalo?_

— _Si ¿Te acuerdas la conversación que tuvimos la otra vez? Ahí me dijiste lo que querías y por eso te lo voy a regalar._

 _Al oír eso Marinette se quedó en silencio, pensando en que seria, ya que habían tenido muchas conversaciones y había muchas cosas que quería._

— _Cierra los ojos Mi Princess_ — _Le pidió Chat Noir_ — _¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!_ — _Le incito al ver que lo miraba desconfiada._

 _Luego de unos segundos de duda lo hizo, estando un poco nerviosa._

— _Ahora alza tus manos con las palmas hacia fuera_ — _Le dijo Chat y cuando lo hizo apoyo el regalo en su mano_ — _Ábrelos_ — _Repuso inmediatamente, pero no fue necesario porque Marinette al sentir su textura lo hizo enormemente._

 _Quedándose inmóvil, mirando su palma perpleja. Al notar eso el gatito sonrió enormemente al ver su reacción, seguramente impresionada por el regalo que le había hecho._

 _Entonces cerró los ojos y sonrió de forma auto-suficiente, esperando que le agradezca Marinette por tan grandioso regalo. Un grito, un abrazo por la felicidad por lo que había hecho._

 _Y no se equivocó en una cosa el grito, aunque fue de terror, de temor, empezando a gritar y sacudiendo sus manos con profundo pavor. Repitiendo:_

 _"¡Quítamelo!" "¡Quítamelo!" "¡Quítamelo!"_

 _Mientras se sacudía todo su cuerpo, moviendo todas las extremidades._

— _Marinette, tranquilízate_ — _Repuso Chat mirándola sin saber que hacer tratando de acercarse a ella_ — _Solo... No te muevas_ — _Le pidió, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, quien se había detenido mirándolo con miedo._

 _Sin embargo lanzo un grito como si la estuvieran asesinando, al sentir como sus patitas (cuchillos para ella) que le recorrían su brazo y se iban hacia su cabeza._

 _"¡Quítamelo!" "¡Quítamelo!" "¡Quítamelo!"_

 _Repitió volviendo actuar de forma desquiciada, pero luego de un rato Chat Noir pudo sacarlo de su cabeza al extender su brazo, donde el ratón se subió por él, yendo hasta su cabeza._

— _U-un r-ratón ¿P-por qué me regalaste una cosa así?_ — _Le pregunto estupefacta aun no recuperándose, ya que dio pasos para atrás sin apartar la mirada de ese animal._

— _Tú dijiste que querías..._

— _¡NO!_ — _Exclamo al borde del colapso, interrumpiéndolo_ — _¡Claro que no!_ — _Negó aun sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su piel provocando que le agarre un escalofrió._

— _Me dijiste que querías un hámster, yo te lo regale, pero ahora estas actuando como si lo odias_ — _Le dijo no entendiéndola y Marinette se encontraba con la mente perdida al ver como el ratón mordía el cabello de Chat._

— _Eso_ — _Le dijo señalando despectivamente_ —... _no es un hámster_ — _Termino de decir sin apartar la mirada de ese animal_ — _Un hámster es más lindo, no esa cosa fea que tienes ahí._

— _Es lo mismo._

— _¿Por qué crees que tienen nombres diferentes? ¡No son lo mismo!_ — _Aun sintiendo temblor por lo sucedido recientemente_

— _¿Entonces no quieres tu regalo?_ — _Le pregunto al ver su negatividad, acercándose un poco hacia ella, eventualmente también haciéndolo el ratón._

— _¡NO! y aleja esa cosa de mi_ — _Repuso antes de meterse en la escotilla y cerrarla de golpe._

Con eso termino su recuerdo, sumiéndose en un sueño.

* * *

Mientras tanto Chat Noir se encontraba en un tejado con el ratón. Suspirando al ver que había sido echado dos veces. Una por Marinette y la otra por Plagg.

Todo porque el ratón se había atrevido a robar un poco del queso Camembert de Plagg cuando se destransformo. Entonces para evitar la inevitable discusión, se transformó de vuelta para escapar con el roedor, el cual ahora no sabía qué hacer con él, ya que al parecer a nadie le gustaba los ratones, suspiro por undécima vez, mientras miraba como el ratón se terminaba de comer el queso que le había robado a Plagg.

— ¿Te gusta el queso Cheddar? —Le pregunto al ratón, a pesar de que sabría que no le contestaría. Pensando en comprarle ese tipo de queso para que no haya peleas futuras.

Y eso era así porque estaba decidido adoptarlo y tener una linda mascota, ya que para él lo era, a pesar de que Marinette diga lo contrario.

Entonces con esa decisión se marchó de allí un poco triste porque su Princess no le gusto el regalo, pero se decidió que para la próxima vez, sin confusión ni equivocación le iba a regalar un hámster.


End file.
